1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the speed of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the control of speed of a motor used as drive means for an apparatus equipped with a CPU as a mechanical controller, generally, its control system comprises a digital control for reasons of cost and to achieve actual location of an object. Control is performed by the CPU which functions as a mechanical controller.
However, in such a system for the control of speed of the motor as described, it is necessary to extremely shorten the calculation time required for controlling location of an object in order to perform real time control with the same timing as mechanical control.
Therefore, when all controls from start to stoppage of the motor are subjected to full-time closed loop control by the CPU while also using the CPU as the aforementioned mechanical controller, substantial calculation time is required and the load on the CPU is increased.
In view of the foregoing, the present inventor has proposed a simpler control method for a motor, a unique control method in which, by use of a DC motor, loads (such as calculation time) of a CPU of a controller can be relieved and a control program can be simplified without using a large and expensive motor such as a pulse motor or a servo motor.